Un véritable rêve
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Cette histoire est simple, c'est celle d'un réveil. C'est celle du réveil d'Ivan plus précisément, ou quand Russie n'arrive plus à distinguer les rêves et la réalité.


**Hey ! Me voici aujourd'hui avec un nouvel Os portant cette fois-ci sur du RusAme. L'inspiration était là grâce à quelques fanart, et j'ai écrit ça. J'ai aussi glissé une petite citation d'Honoré de Balzac, clin d'œil à lui ! En tout cas, j'ai apprécié l'écrire, et j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant, même s'il est relativement court !**

 **Rating :** **Du M. Présence d'un petit lemon yaoi. Homophobe s'abstenir.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Je pense que vous vous en doutez, rien n'est à moi, tout est au créateur d'Hetalia, Himuruya. Je possède uniquement la trame de l'histoire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

C'était agréable.

Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il sentait de délicats rayons de soleil lui réchauffer la peau. Il était entre deux phases, se réveillant doucement tout en étant encore plongé dans un monde onirique familier et réconfortant. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience sans que cela soit quelque chose de violent. Une sortie de sommeil extrêmement paisible. Sa respiration était calme, aussi calme que celle de la personne avec qui il dormait. Machinalement, il se serra un peu plus contre l'homme qui partageait son lit.

La chaleur qui émanait de lui était incomparable à toutes autres, elle était simplement unique. C'était cette chaleur qui avait réussi à faire fondre la glace avec laquelle il avait emprisonné ses sentiments, et dans laquelle il était emprisonné lui aussi.

Toutes les longues et pénibles années de sa vie lui paraissaient maintenant comme un souvenir des plus lointains, presque flous. Et ça, c'était parce qu'il était entré dans sa vie sans prévenir. Il y avait fait une entrée fracassante et avait chamboulé ses plus profondes convictions.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on avait fait croire à Ivan qu'il était, et qu'il serait à jamais incapable d'aimer. Il n'en avait pas le droit, ni même le besoin. C'était ce qu'on lui répétait en boucle. C'est pourquoi on l'avait forcé à s'endurcir par les méthodes les plus cruelles quoi soient, pour lui rentrer dans le crâne que l'amour est la plus grande des faiblesses. Il ne fallait rien ressentir, si ce n'est une aspiration à la grandeur et à l'expansion du territoire.

Toutes ces choses qu'il avait subies avaient fait de lui une nation forte et crainte par beaucoup d'autres. On redoutait le représentant russe et son sadisme. On se méfiait de lui, tout en lui reprochant sa culture de guerre, son manque d'humanité, ou encore sa façon de faire, barbare et archaïque. Mais son peuple était têtu et ne se laissait pas insulter si facilement. Ce peuple, son peuple, était rendu encore plus fort par les conditions de vie rudes qu'ils connaissaient dans cette immense contrée qu'était la Russie. Les hivers glaciaux, quasiment polaires. Les famines. La pauvreté. Le manque de tout. Les russes avaient traversé ces épreuves avec la simple force de leur volonté, avec leur désir de vivre et d'imposer leur idéologie. Ivan n'était que le simple miroir de tout cela. Au fil des siècles, lui-même s'était perdu entre la nation qu'il représentait et l'homme qu'il était, et cela avait perduré jusqu'à très récemment. La vérité, est que cela avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred arrive.

Au début, lui et cette pile électrique d'américain n'avait pas pu se supporter. Mais ils avaient fait fi de ce détail pendant les Guerres Mondiales, s'alliant pour réduire à néant les forces de l'Axe. Mais à la fin, tous les deux furent saturés de la présence de l'autre. Les liens qu'ils entretenaient l'un avec l'autre changèrent. Ils passèrent rapidement de l'étape « Je ne te supporte pas », à celle de « Je te déteste » pour finir dans un battement de cils à celle de « Je te hais ».

Cette haine qu'Ivan entretenait à l'égard d'Alfred, lui était, bien évidemment, rendue avec la même force par l'américain. Ces ébauches de ressentis qui formaient la haine du russe étaient l'une des premières choses qu'il avait pu qualifier de _sentiment._ Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Tellement longtemps qu'il se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait ressenti quelque chose…

Mais à cette époque peu lui importait, il avait simplement souhaité faire face à cette personne hors du commun que représentait Alfred F. Jones. Il avait voulu affronter celui qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir quelque chose. C'est probablement ainsi qu'avait débuté la Guerre Froide. Un drôle de mélange de curiosité, de haine, d'envie, de dégout et de rivalité entre autres. C'était ça, qui l'avait poussé à faire d'Alfred sa Némésis attitré.

Et leurs affrontements avaient été spectaculaire, du jamais vu. Leurs politiques intérieures, leurs cultures, leurs croissances économiques, leurs avancées scientifiques, leurs avancées technologiques, leurs équipes sportives, leurs puissances militaires, tout ! Sur absolument sur tous les terrains possibles et inimaginables, ils se défiaient. Les moindres faits et gestes de l'autre étaient scrutés puis analysés, tout ça ayant pour but ultime de trouver une faille dans la stratégie de leur adversaire, de trouver de quoi le renverser et prendre l'avantage.

Entre eux se jouait une sortie de partie de bras de fer géant pour savoir qui allait devenir la première puissance mondiale, pour savoir qui allait répandre son idéologie au reste du globe.

Mais tout ça faisait dès à présent parti du passé.

Car maintenant, Alfred et lui avait atteint une nouvelle étape dans l'évolution de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, il était à celle qui disait « Je t'aime ».

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Eh bien, sûrement grâce au représentant de la nation française, Francis Bonnefoy.

Peu de temps après la chute de l'URSS, la haine d'Ivan avait été décuplée envers l'américain. Il ne supportait pas sa défaite, il ne la comprenait pas et cherchait encore ses erreurs. Résultat, l'ambiance dans les meetings internationaux était plus que tendue. Le russe ruminait sans arrêt et était d'une humeur massacrante, alors qu'Alfred de son côté, fanfaronnait, profitant de sa victoire en la criant au reste du monde. Tous les pays craignaient qu'un nouveau débordement de la part d'un des deux blonds ne redémarre une nouvelle guerre.

Ce jour-là, Ivan s'en souvenait particulièrement bien, Alfred avait _malencontreusement_ renversé son soda par terre, et cela avait éclaboussé les chaussures du russe. Cet incident fut rapidement étouffé par la rapidité et la présence d'esprit du couple franco-anglais. Arthur avait attrapé l'américain par la peau du cou pour lui faire la morale, tandis que Francis avait éloigné Ivan de la scène de crime pour tenter de le calmer.

Le français essaya de la convaincre puis de le persuader que, se mettre dans des états pareils pour une chose aussi futile était ridicule. Il essaya un bon moment, mais voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, il perdit le courage de continuer. Pour marquer son abandon définitif face à cette tête de mule, il souffla une dernière phrase. Ce n'était que quelques mots, lancé là un peu par hasard, mais ils eurent un effet inattendu, insoupçonné sur le russe.

 _« La haine, comme l'amour, se nourrit des plus petites choses, tout lui va... »_

C'est en entendant ces paroles qu'Ivan eut un véritable déclic. Sa colère s'effaça d'un coup, surprenant Francis qui ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation.

Et c'est sans autre forme de procès, qu'Ivan quitta subitement et sans un mot le meeting. Il réfléchissait et personne ne devait, ou ne pouvait le déranger dans ses réflexions.

De fil en aiguille, le russe se rendit compte de ses véritables sentiments envers Alfred.

Il l'aimait, c'était un fait.

Il avait mis plusieurs jours à trouver la solution, tournant et retournant les mots de Francis dans sa tête. Il en serait presque devenu fou, s'il avait continué à chercher une réponse sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer. C'est alors que sur un coup de tête, il décida de demander directement au représentant des États-Unis si son amour pour lui était réciproque.

Certes, une question pareille en aurait fait fuir plus d'un, surtout venant d'Ivan.

Certes, la manière dont il s'y était pris était bancale, bizarre.

Certes, il aurait dû avoir peur de ce face-à-face, avoir des doutes.

Et pourtant, Alfred n'avait pas fui. Oui, il avait trouvé sa question surprenante, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, au contraire. Et il avait trouvé l'assurance d'Ivan touchante, presque mignonne. Car à cet instant, dans les yeux violets d'Ivan, scintillait une forme d'amour presque aussi pur et honnête que celle d'un enfant, un amour naïf mais inébranlable.

C'est pourquoi, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé, il avait accepté de laisser une chance à ce « toi et moi » de devenir un « nous ».

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quelle que soit la réponse, ça leur importait peu. Ils avaient essayé, c'était le principal. Et même si leur début avait été chaotique, à présent ils étaient heureux. Ils s'aimaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Ensemble, ils formaient un couple improbable, mais ils n'avaient que faire du regard des autres. C'était ainsi, et grand mal prendrait celui qui tenterait de les séparer.

Ce que le russe vivait à présent comme quotidien était tout simplement... _un véritable rêve._

Le mouvement de la tête d'Alfred sur son bras le ramena à la réalité. Ivan papillonna un peu des yeux pour se réveiller totalement cette fois-ci. La luminosité ambiante était plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru. Une fois totalement habitué, il trouva la source de l'abondante lumière qui envahissait la chambre. Le store n'avait pas été entièrement fermé et laissait passer le soleil. Mais même si c'était en partie cette lumière qui l'avait réveillé, il ne la maudissait pas tant que ça. Et pour cause, cette dernière lui permettait de profiter de l'une des plus belles vues qui soient à ses yeux : Alfred endormi.

L'américain portait un simple débardeur rouge qui remontait sur son ventre, dévoilant des abdos bien développés et une peau agréablement bronzée. Il portait également short sur lequel figuraient de petites étoiles blanches sur un fond bleu, qui était non sans rappeler son drapeau. Sur son poignet, on pouvait aussi trouver un petit bracelet en cuir bleu, cadeau d'Ivan pour son anniversaire. Dans l'ensemble, on pouvait facilement constater qu'il était fier de son pays, et de ses couleurs dans ce cas précis.

Puis finalement, le russe décida d'enfin détailler son visage. Ses traits étaient détendus et sereins. Même s'il était plongé dans le sommeil, un sourire heureux avait pris place sur ses lèvres. En voyant ça, Ivan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il n'y avait pas plus beau que son amant. Il était simplement magnifique, couché sur l'un des bras d'Ivan, le prenant comme oreiller, tandis que le second faisait office de peluche à câliner. Le russe n'échangerait sa place et son bonheur contre rien au monde, ça lui était beaucoup trop précieux.

D'un geste amoureux, il cala son torse contre le dos d'Alfred et offrit à ce dernier une myriade de petits baisers sur sa nuque. Il continua ce petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ensommeillée l'arrête.

« Ivan…ça chatouille…

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Fredka ~ »

D'un mouvement las, Alfred se retourna paresseusement pour faire face à son compagnon et échapper à cette attaque surprise matinale.

À ce moment-là, Ivan put profiter d'une autre de ses autres vues préférées : Alfred réveillé.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, sa mèche folle surplombant fièrement ce désordre capillaire. Ses pommettes avaient quelque peu rosi sous l'effet des petites attentions du russe. Mais le clou du spectacle, était sans conteste ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu irréel, se composant de mille-et-une nuances d'azur différentes pour finalement obtenir ce rendu unique, propre à Alfred. Et dans ces deux orbes captivantes, bien qu'encore ensommeillées, Ivan pouvait déceler une multitude de sentiments. Amour, joie, bonheur, sérénité, gaîté et…luxure.

En observant cette dernière composante, le doux sourire d'Ivan se métamorphosa en quelque chose de plus carnassier. Son amant était incroyable et le surprenait chaque jour en lui faisant découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Cette fois-ci, ce fut sa libido qui l'émerveilla. Le représentant russe savait qu'Alfred avait de l'énergie à revendre, et qu'il était toujours prêt pour une partie de jambe en l'air, mais là, c'était exceptionnel. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, il était encore tout comateux, et pourtant, l'envie et la luxure brillaient déjà dans ses yeux. À cette constatation, Ivan ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit rire ainsi que quelques mots.

« Déjà,мой подсолнух * ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter plus, Alfred savait de quoi il était question. Il fronça les sourcils et dans une réplique mi amusée, mi boudeuse, il lui répondit :

« Parce que toi tu n'en as pas envie peut-être ? »

La bouille d'ange que lui offrait l'américain était en totale contradiction avec les paroles aux sous-entendus licencieux qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était là tout le charme d'Alfred. Il réunissait en une seule et même personne, des extrêmes normalement incompatibles. Ivan arrivait-il à résister à ce cocktail plus qu'explosif ? Il était évident que non !

En guise de réponse à sa question, le russe rapprocha leur visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. L'ambiance passa quasi instantanément à quelque chose de plus romantique. Leur baiser s'approfondissait dans le but de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble dans un rythme purement sensuel. La chaleur montait crescendo dans leurs corps, et encore plus vite dans leurs bas-ventres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Alfred ne put s'empêcher de rajouter un victorieux :

« Je le savais ~ »

Pour appuyer le fait qu'il avait raison, il escalada la montagne russe pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Et un air de débauche totale scotché à son visage, il les déshabilla tous les deux, dispensant avec ça caresses, frôlements, attouchements et autres effleurements, tous plus électrisants et langoureux les uns que les autres.

Leurs regards se captèrent alors qu'Alfred descendait lentement vers une des parties sensibles de l'anatomie de son conjoint. Et c'est toujours le regard planté dans celle de l'autre qu'il prit en bouche le membre d'Ivan pour le faire profiter d'une fellation.

Les allers-retours de cet antre humide autour de lui étaient des plus exquis. Alfred le transportait vers des cimes toujours plus hautes en changeant le rythme, les mouvements, la vitesse ou encore la profondeur. Ivan prenait d'autant plus son pied que l'américain se préparait lui-même à le recevoir dans le même temps où il le suçait. Cette vision était plus qu'érotique : elle était totalement bandante.

Mais Ivan ne comptait pas rester passif dans leur ébat, c'est pourquoi il stoppa Alfred dans son travail, lui relevant légèrement le menton. Un peu de bave et de liquide pré-séminal coulait du coin de sa bouche. Et Seigneur, s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de self-control, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait retourné sur le matelas pour pouvoir se déhancher en lui.

Soufflant un bon coup, il entreprit cette fois d'exciter son partenaire. L'envie transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau, il changea Alfred de position pour pouvoir le dominer. Nonchalamment, il roula les deux petits boutons de chair rose qui pointait du torse d'Alfred jusqu'à extraire un premier gémissement de sa part. Il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, zones particulièrement érogènes de l'américain, avant de retourner vers sa bouche si dévergondée pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'au moment où les deux hommes n'en purent plus. Ils étaient tous les deux au summum de l'excitation, Alfred écartant vulgairement ses jambes pour qu'Ivan puisse venir s'y loger.

Et d'un dernier accord commun, le russe pénétra l'intimité chaude et accueillante de son amant. Le temps que dura l'adaptation d'Alfred à la nouvelle et imposante présence en lui, fut un temps de désirs primitifs et bestiaux refoulés pour Ivan. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser l'américain à cause de sa fougue à le posséder, c'était hors de question. Alors il se retenait et prenait son mal en patience.

Mais enfin, Alfred donna le signal de départ en ondulant quelque peu ses hanches. À ce moment-là, Ivan laissa tomber toute ses barrières et se dégagea de l'intérieur de l'américain pour s'y renfoncer jusqu'à la garde la seconde suivante. Avec ses coups de reins, il s'efforça de trouver cette petite boule de nerfs si particulière qui ferait voir les étoiles à Alfred. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsque le blond se cambra contre lui tout en poussant un gémissement des plus explicites.

À partir d'ici, le tout fut beaucoup plus désordonné. Les positions s'enchaînèrent, les rythmes changèrent, et la force des pénétrations d'Ivan était devenue aléatoire, au plus grand bonheur d'Alfred qui montait toujours plus haut pour atteindre le Nirvana. Le fourreau étroit d'Alfred aspirait le russe toujours plus profondément. Dans leur chambre, l'air était devenu moite, rendant leur peau brillant de sueur à tous les deux. Des bruits obscènes, des grognements rauques et des soupirs de plaisir occupaient tout l'espace de la pièce.

Alfred criait son nom entre deux gémissements, cherchait à happer ses lèvres pour de fugaces baisers. La tension montait entre et dans leurs deux corps, et au moment où celle-ci allait exploser à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes pour les gratifier d'un orgasme salvateur, tout s'arrêta brusquement.

҉

C'était désagréable.

Le monde avait totalement changé autour de lui. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et pourtant, il ne voyait presque rien. Il sentait un vicieux courant d'air glacé lui refroidir la peau. Il semblait bloqué entre deux phases, il était parfaitement réveillé mais il était incapable de bouger, un peu comme s'il vivait une crise de paralysie nocturne. Il avait repris conscience brutalement, brusquement. Il était sorti du sommeil dans un sursaut, dégoulinant de transpiration malgré le froid qui envahissait sa chambre. Sa respiration erratique constituait le seul son de la pièce. Machinalement, il chercha une seconde présence humaine dans son lit, en vain.

Ivan en était maintenant sûr, tout ça n'avait été qu'une fois de plus le fruit de son imagination tordue.

C'était ainsi chaque nuit depuis qu'il s'était confessé à Alfred et que le blond l'avait violemment rejeté. Lorsqu'Ivan lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, l'américain l'avait insulté, le traitant de psychopathes entre autres grossièretés, et lui colla une bonne droite, l'assommant pour plusieurs heures. Inutile de préciser qu'il l'avait abandonné là, le laissant s'effondrer par terre après lui avoir foutu un coup.

Ivan n'avait même plus la force de souffrir pour ça, ce rêve, il le faisait toutes les nuits.

Et comme toutes les nuits, il croyait naïvement que c'était la réalité. Comme toutes les nuits, il se laissait aller dans les bras d'un Alfred totalement illusoire, jusqu'à ce que son rêve prenne fin. Comme toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut, la réalité le rattrapant cruellement, brisant ses espoirs. Comme toutes les nuits, il lâcha une seule et unique larme, exprimant à travers cette petite goutte d'eau salée toute la déception, tous les rêves et espoirs brisés qui le traversaient dans ces instants. Comme toutes les nuits, il ne retrouva pas le sommeil, ayant une vision bien trop nette et heureuse de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie si ses sentiments étaient retournés.

Et comme toutes les nuits, il prenait son mal en patience, espérant secrètement malgré son espérance malmenée, qu'un jour son rêve devienne... _un véritable rêve._

* * *

 **Précision * :** **les mots «** мой подсолнух » **que dit Ivan signifient « mon tournesol ». J'imagine bien notre russe préféré appeler Alfred ainsi s'ils étaient amenés à être en couple.**

 **Voilà, cet OS est fini, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La fin peut paraître assez brutale au vu de la guimauve des premières lignes, voire même cruelle envers Ivan mais…je n'imaginais pas cette histoire finir autrement ! Désolée ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, il me tarde de connaître votre avis sur cette histoire !**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ~**


End file.
